


High School Never Ends

by LiesandJintrigue



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/pseuds/LiesandJintrigue
Summary: Hongbin was never a fan of Hakyeon back when they were in high school, but now they're all grown up and things have changed. When they run into each other at their ten year high school reunion, they do a little more than just reminisce....Prompt: “Hongbin and Hakyeon didn’t use to like each other in high school. But when the high school reunion 10 years later happens, they suddenly can’t stop thinking how hot the other one is”





	High School Never Ends

High school had not been the best years of Hongbin’s life. He had spent the majority of those years with his nose buried in a book or lost in a video game. Hongbin had little to do with the school anymore. He refused friend requests from old classmates on sns, threw mail emblazoned with the school’s crest into the garbage and in general avoided the place. Ordinarily, Hongbin wouldn’t want to be caught dead inside the old school building, but that night was different. That night his class was celebrating their ten year reunion. There was only one reason for Hongbin to be there and that was to have his final showdown with Cha Hakyeon.

 

Hongbin would never have been mistaken for popular back in school, not that he wanted that kind of attention. With his studious ways, love of gaming and his unfortunate, thick glasses, he’d kept to himself. He mainly only spoke when called on in class and he did his group projects with as little interaction as possible. Keeping his head down got him through high school relatively unscathed. Relative, being the word because he still had to contend with Cha Hakyeon.

 

Hakyeon had been like the school’s idol, the very definition of popular. His family had a good bit of money, he was smart, a gifted dancer and attractive, though Hongbin would never admit that last detail except under extreme duress. Everyone wanted to be part of Hakyeon’s orbit. Everyone, except Hongbin. However, it seemed the more Hongbin tried to ignore Hakyeon, the more his classmate invaded his space. Hakyeon had been in the majority of Hongbin’s classes, had joined some of the same clubs and to make matters worse, when Hongbin’s father got a promotion that required they relocate, Hongbin’s family moved in right next door to the Chas. Hongbin had walked to school everyday, hanging back so not to get too close to Hakyeon who was always surrounded by friends. 

 

Everyone thought Hakyeon was a perfect angel, perfect student, perfect son. Hongbin knew better. He’d seen Hakyeon sneak out late at night and come back even later, usually with a strange boy. Hongbin would watch from his window as they would share a cigarette and kisses until Hakyeon would finally push the boy away and sneak back into his room. 

 

It wasn’t like Hongbin cared what Hakyeon did, not really, he just hated the hypocrisy and it annoyed him. He’d seen Hakyeon roll his eyes ever so slightly after one of his self-proclaimed “fans” had accosted him during Valentine’s Day. He'd seen the apathetic look on Hakyeon's face whenever they crossed paths. Hongbin couldn’t understand how no one else saw through Hakyeon. 

 

The worst part was during his last year in school, Hongbin had developed a crush on a fellow student. He had spent months crushing on the classmate and finally gathered his courage to leave a note on their desk. When the student met Hongbin behind the school that day, the smile fell from their lips when they realized the letter, signed by “H” was Hongbin and not Hakyeon. Before Hongbin could stammer out his confession the student had frowned and said blatantly “I thought the note was from Hakyeon” and had turned and walked away, leaving Hongbin in disbelief.

 

Hongbin was not bitter, at least, not anymore. Once he had finished school, Hongbin had been accepted into a prestigious university where he excelled in business. No one cared about being popular when everyone was dead inside and stressed from studying. Finally left alone, Hongbin had flourished. After college he had worked for a gaming company that was quickly gaining notoriety and just recently had been promoted to head of the overseas marketing division. Hongbin was thriving.

 

He couldn’t explain why, but he couldn’t wait to rub it in Hakyeon’s face. 

 

Not much had really changed in ten years; the gym looked the same as the  Hongbin remembered. The wooden floorboards still creaked and groaned underfoot and rolled up wrestling mats still lined the walls. The only difference was a brightly painted swordfish, the school's mascot, emblazoned on the wall. The newsletter Hongbin received every month had said alum Lee Jaehwan, had done the honors. Hongbin stood in front of the large mural with a watered down paper cup of punch in his hand. 

 

Hongbin vaguely remembered Jaehwan; back then Jaehwan had been loud, popular and drew a lot of attention. Exactly the type of person that ran in the same circles as Hakyeon, making Hongbin be sure to avoid Jaehwan as well during his tenure at the school. Hongbin couldn’t deny that Jaehwan had been a talented artist, even back in school. As he stood admiring the mural, Hongbin failed to see the one person he’d been keeping an eye out for.

 

“Lee Hongbin, you have to sign my yearbook,” a voice said from close behind him. Hongbin startled and punch sloshed over the rim of the cup so splash onto his dress shoes. 

 

“Oops! I didn't mean to scare you. Let me get that.” The man who had snuck up on Hongbin knelt down to wipe his shoe clean with a napkin. Hongbin waited awkwardly for the man to finish, trying not to stare down at him. Maybe it had been too long but the position had given him some questionable thoughts. The man gave one last swipe with the napkin before turning his face up to Hongbin with a broad smile. Hongbin's stomach swooped at the sight of kind brown eyes and high cheekbones.

 

“Cha Hakyeon,” Hongbin breathed out. 

 

_ Of course he’s one of those people who gets more attractive with age. _

 

Hakyeon straightened up, coming face to face with Hongbin.

 

“I'm glad to see you remembered me,” Hakyeon smiled. Of course Hongbin remembered Hakyeon, it was impossible not too. Hakyeon had made his high school life infinitely more difficult than it needed to be after all. He was the only reason why Hongbin had bothered coming to the reunion in the first place.

 

“I wish I could forget,” Hongbin quipped. Hakyeon laughed at Hongbin's sour expression.

  
  


“Oh Bin, you haven't changed much in ten years it seems. Still a pain in the ass to anyone who tries to be nice to you. If you sign my book I promise I’ll leave you alone for another ten years,” Hakyeon said with faux sincerity. Hongbin bristled at Hakyeon’s words. Why did he feel like he was already losing a battle that he had prepared so hard for?

 

“What do you want my signature for anyway? It’s not like we were ever friends,” Hongbin nearly spat. 

 

“For the same reason people sit out in the woods trying to get a glimpse of Bigfoot: proof that I actually saw you,” Hakyeon shot back. 

 

Hongbin pinched his face into a frown and pulled Hakyeon’s yearbook his hand. Patting his jacket for a pen, he came up empty handed. Hakyeon produced a sparkly gel pen like the kind that had been popular back in the day and pressed it into Hongbin's hand. Hongbin swore he lingered on purpose, looking him directly in the eye. 

 

_ Weird.  _

 

It took a moment for Hongbin’s brain to restart and scribble his signature, Hakyeon's eyes never leaving his face. When he finished, Hongbin left the pen in the book to avoid touching Hakyeon again for the sake of escaping with his brain intact. Hakyeon didn't seem to think anything of it and happily took the book to read his inscription.

 

_ Happy 10 year reunion _

 

_ -Lee Hongbin _

 

"Wow you certainly took your time thinking up this heartfelt message didn't you?" Hakyeon snarked, "Not even a little smiley face doodle?" 

 

“I like to keep things simple,” Hongbin said through gritted teeth. This was not going how he had planned at all. He needed to regain control of the conversation and show Hakyeon how he had changed. 

 

Hongbin straightened his jacket and adopted a cocky stance.

 

“I like to keep my personal life uncomplicated because I’m under a lot of pressure at work; I’m head of my department afterall,” Hongbin smirked. Hakyeon raised his eyebrows in amusement.

 

“I bet you drive a foreign car and live in a big fancy apartment, too,” Hakyeon said, a sardonic smile on his lips. Hongbin faltered for a moment before clearing his throat nervously.

 

“I- Yes, I do actually.”

 

“And let me guess, you don't do relationships but when you bother to go out, your dates are all model material?” Hakyeon pressed on, inspecting the nails on his left hand. Hongbin swallowed hard and thought back to the last few dates he'd been on. It had been a while but at least two of the three people he'd casually dated since his promotion actually  _ were _ models. The realization made his cheeks warm in embarrassment that he didn't quite understand.

 

“Does it matter?” Hongbin grumbled, taking an angry sip of what was left of his punch.

 

“It doesn't, not to me at least. See, I've known people like you all my life Hongbin. Boys that thought they were God's gift because of what they had in their pants; whether it was their wallet or their dicks, neither were quite as impressive as they liked to think.”

 

Hongbin's jaw dropped at Hakyeon's cool words, feeling as if the other man had stripped him bare of his facade.

 

And to be honest, it was kind of a turn on.

 

Hakyeon's honesty had been somewhat refreshing after the majority of people Hongbin interacted with only cared about how many numbers were in his bank account or how he could help further their own plans. 

 

“You seem to have me all figured out then,” Hongbin grimaced. Once again, Hakyeon had out done him. He started to leave to throw away his empty cup only for Hakyeon to follow him.

 

“I think that you want me to think you're that kind of person, why I have no idea. You didn't seem the type to care about those things in school,” Hakyeon said, falling into step with Hongbin.

 

“What would you know about who I was in school? You never looked my way once,” Hongbin nearly snapped. His grand revenge had been ruined and he was feeling sensitive.

 

“I did, you were just too weighed down by the chip on your shoulder to acknowledge it.”

 

Hongbin snapped his head to look at Hakyeon in disbelief. 

 

“You're lying.”

 

“Oh sweetie, I have zero reason to make up lies about something so inconsequential,” Hakyeon scoffed, leaning against the wall. He crossed his arms and gave Hongbin another look that made him feel exposed. There was a long silence that made Hongbin feel awkward. He shifted from one foot to the other and avoided Hakyeon's eyes.

 

“Look...I've been kind of an ass tonight-”

 

“Yes.” Hongbin swallowed a report that was lodged in his throat and continued. 

 

“-and I should apologize. To be honest, you're the only reason I came tonight. T-to get back at you.” Hongbin admitted.

 

“I'm flattered,” Hakyeon said drily. “But I don't see why you want to make me your enemy when we could be….friends.” 

 

Something about the way the last word rolled off of Hakyeon's tongue made Hongbin's stomach clench. 

 

“F-friends?” Why of all nights had Hongbin suddenly developed a stutter?

 

“ _ Friends _ .” Hakyeon clarified, reaching out to straighten Hongbin's already perfectly straight tie. Hongbin swallowed hard.

 

“I thought you didn't like me.”

 

Hakyeon chuckled and pushed away from wall, still holding Hongbin's tie.

 

“Maybe I thought you were a bit of a dick in the past but…” Hakyeon slid a hand under Hongbin's jacket, making the other gasp. “I'm more interested in how  _ big  _ of a dick you are now.” Hakyeon's hand slid all the way down to rest on Hongbin's belt.

 

Nothing about that night was going as Hongbin had planned but as he let Hakyeon pull him by the hand out of the gym, he thought maybe that was a good thing. No sooner had the doors to the gym closed than Hakyeon was shoving Hongbin against a set of lockers behind him. It definitely held a different connotation than it used to, Hongbin thought as he watched Hakyeon advance towards him.

 

“Is this how you treat all your friend? Throwing them into lockers?” Hongbin tried to joke to conceal his nerves but as usual, Hakyeon saw right through him. The older man stopped just inches from Hongbin, a worried little frown pulling at his lips.

 

“Only the ones I like. Hey, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can go back to the gym.”

 

“No! I'm just- I can't believe I'm making out with the school idol,” Hongbin rushed to assure him. It was true, he was interested, very much so if the situation forming in his trousers was any indication. It was just a little hard to believe it was actually happening.

 

“You haven't kissed me yet,” Hakyeon said pointedly. Hongbin surged forward to capture Hakyeon’s lips, his eagerness making them clack teeth.

 

“Just like high school,” Hakyeon chuckled softly. Hongbin blushed but took Hakyeon’s face between his palms and held him still to kiss him again. This time their lips slid together in harmony. There was only a brief moment of awkwardness as they got used to the feel of each other. Hongbin let his hands drift from Hakyeon’s face over his shoulders and down his back. He pulled the lithe man close to him, feeling Hakyeon’s arousal against his thigh. Hakyeon rolled his hips against Hongbin, letting out a soft moan.

 

Down the hall, the doors to the gym opened, music and laughter suddenly loud in the quiet hall as two people stumbled out. Hongbin pulled Hakyeon into the shadows of the lockers until the couple had passed. Hakyeon tucked his head into the crook of Hongbin's neck, mouthing tenderly at the warm skin there. Hongbin shivered, sensitive to the touch.

 

“We should go somewhere more private,” Hakyeon murmured.

 

Somewhere more private turned out to be the backseat of Hongbin's ridiculously expensive foreign car. Hakyeon grinned as Hongbin opened the door for him to slip inside.

 

“Just like high school,” Hakyeon threw over his shoulder. “An Audi; I knew it. Kinda wanna ruin the upholstery just because now.” 

  
  


Hongbin crawled in behind Hakyeon who was running his hands over the cream colored seats. Hongbin barely had time to settle into the seat before he found himself with a lapful of Hakyeon. Hakyeon's lips were back on his, deep and passionate. It was thrilling and in the back of his mind, Hongbin was reminded of the boy Hakyeon used to meet behind his house. He'd secretly wondered what it would be like to kiss Hakyeon back then. Now the reality of it was almost too much.

 

“You're a good kisser,” Hongbin panted between kisses. Hakyeon smiled, giving him another kiss, one that was downright filthy.

 

“Thanks, you should see me suck cock.”

 

A fresh wave of arousal shot through Hongbin at Hakyeon’s words. He never would have expected Hakyeon to be so shameless but here he was, grinding on Hongbin’s lap and kissing him like he was addicted to his lips.

 

“I-I’d like to see that,” Hongbin said, his cheeks burning at the implication. Hakyeon clicked his tongue and ran his hands through Hongbin’s hair.

 

“I’d rather you fuck me.”

 

Hongbin choked, his hands gripping Hakyeon's slim hips tightly.

 

“We can't- I don't have-” 

 

“In my jacket pocket, left side,” Hakyeon breathed against Hongbin's ear. Hongbin reached for Hakyeon's discarded jacket and fished out a condom and a packet of lube.

 

“You just carry these around with you?” Hongbin asked incredulously. Hakyeon chuckled shook his head, his soft fringe bouncing on his forehead.

 

“Not usually but I knew someone would be down to bang at this shindig.” He gave Hongbin a quick kiss when he saw the other start to pout. “I'm glad it turned out to be you.”

 

Hongbin held Hakyeon's face between his hands and kissed him deeply. “I'm glad too,” he murmured against Hakyeon's lips.

 

Hongbin was even more glad once he discovered what kind of noises he could pull out of Hakyeon. Having shed his pants, Hakyeon had urged Hongbin to prep him after he settled back on Hongbin's thighs. The first two fingers teasing and stretching Hakyeon's entrance had caused a litany of filthy words to spill from Hakyeon's lips. A third finger punched out a moan that sounded like Hongbin's name and at that moment he thought Hakyeon might cum just from being fingered.

 

Suddenly, that singular goal was the only thought occupying Hongbin’s lust addled mind. Hongbin looked up at Hakyeon is wonder as Hakyeon held him close and rocked back on his fingers. He was gorgeous, but Hongbin wanted to see how beautiful Hakyeon looked when he had been pushed over the edge.

 

“Hongbin, I’m ready, please,” Hakyeon moaned, clutching at Hongbin’s shoulders. He shifted back so Hongbin could roll the condom on before pressing against Hongbin as soon as it was in place. 

 

Hongbin realized he was holding his breath as he looked into Hakyeon’s eyes. This was Cha Hakyeon, the bane of his existence in high school had somehow become the man of his dreams. This was no dream, however. He could feel Hakyeon’s weight on his his thighs, the jut of his hip bone beneath Hongbin’s hands, he could see the look of wanting in Hakyeon’s to eyes.

 

“Hongbin, are you going to fuck me or are you going to make me beg?” Hakyeon broke into Hongbin’s thoughts, his fingers gripping his jaw lightly. The idea of Hakyeon begging had a certain appeal to it but Hongbin didn’t think he had the patience. He shifted Hakyeon up so he could guide himself to Hakyeon’s entrance. 

 

Hakyeon caught him in a searing kiss before working himself down on Hongbin's cock. Hongbin let out an ungraceful grunt as Hakyeon's ass met his thighs. Everything was so hot and tight and-

 

“Fucking perfect,” Hongbin groaned, moving his hands to Hakyeon's waist. Hakyeon grinned and rolled his hips, pulling another moan from Hongbin.

 

“Not perfect but- ah! Damn close.” 

 

Hongbin gripped Hakyeon's hips tighter as the older man lifted up and dropped back down. The pace was hurried, almost frantic from the get go, the car gently rocking from the movement in the back seat. It had been awhile and Hongbin knew he wasn't going to last long at that pace. He placed a hand on Hakyeon's chest and leaned him back so he was resting against the seat behind him. It hampered Hakyeon's movements so he could only grind his hips while Hongbin thrust into him slowly. 

 

Hakyeon regarded him with half lidded eyes as he swiveled his hips. “You know, I think we should do this more often.” Hongbin opened his eyes, not having realized they had closed in the first place. Hakyeon was smiling at him and it was almost sweet despite how debauched he looked.

 

“More often as in?” Hakyeon leaned back in to wrap his arms around Hongbin’s neck and kiss him deeply. The change in angle had him moaning against Hongbin’s lips and he rocked down in earnest.

 

“Ah- More often as in, I want to exchange numbers after this,” Hakyeon clarified. With that, Hakyeon picked up speed again, tightening his legs around Hongbin’s hips and riding him enthusiastically. Hongbin reached between them to pump Hakyeon, feeling his own end was near. After a few erratic strokes, Hakyeon was coming undone in his hand, making a mess of Hongbin’s dress shirt and tie. 

 

Hakyeon slumped forward into Hongbin’s chest, doing his best to keep up until Hongbin could cum as well.

 

“Come on, you’re almost there, cum for me,” Hakyeon muttered into Hongbin’s ear, his tongue teasing at the ear lobe. As he shifted on Hongbin’s lap, Hakyeon’s knee pressed into the seat against something hard. Hongbin’s phone had slipped out of his pocket unnoticed in the chaos. Somehow Hakyeon’s knee managed to activate the bluetooth connected to the stereo and Sunmi's 24 Hours blasted through the speakers. Hakyeon was startled for a moment but then laughed when he recognized the song.

 

“What? You think it's weird I listen to Sunmi?” Hongbin asked, resuming his thrusts cautiously. Hakyeon squirmed as the over stimulation started to become uncomfortable.

 

“No, don't be so defensive. I just remembered doing a routine to this in college. It was- hmm very sexy,” Hakyeon lightly smacked Hongbin's chest. As if to give him a demonstration Hakyeon rolled his hips as he mouthed the words to the song. That was all it took for Hongbin's hips to stutter as he filled the condom. He and Hakyeon exchanged a look of surprise for a few silent moments before Hakyeon laughed.

 

“Oh sweetie,” Hakyeon chuckled, kissing Hongbin gently. Hongbin's cheeks reddened and he hid his face in Hakyeon's neck as he caught his breath. 

 

“Don't make fun of me,” Hongbin mumbled. Hakyeon pulled back to give him another sweet kiss and Hongbin's heart skipped a beat.

 

“I'm not, I promise. In fact, I'd like to invite you home with me and maybe I could show you that routine in person.”

 

Hongbin perked up and managed a small smile. “Really?”

 

“Yes, really.” Hakyeon lifted up and off of Hongbin's softening cock with a groan and settled next to him in the backseat as he surveyed the aftermath.

 

“Well, I spared the upholstery but it looks like that tie is done for,” Hakyeon pointed at Hongbin's messy shirt. Hongbin grimaced and pulled the tie off.

 

“It's ok, I have plenty more at home anyway.”

 

Hakyeon quirked an eyebrow, a glint in his eyes. “Well, in that case, why don't you take me back to your place so we can ruin a few more?”

  
  


High school was never the best years of Hongbin's life, but his ten year reunion had definitely been one of the best nights of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I went to my 10 year reunion and all I got was a decade of regret.


End file.
